cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Preacher (2016 series)
Preacher (2016 series) Created by Sam Catlin, Evan Goldberg & Seth Rogen Synopsis Fulfilling a promise to his deceased father, one-time outlaw Jesse Custer (Dominic Cooper) returns home to West Texas to take over his dad's church. Jesse's mission, however, becomes twisted when his body is overcome by a cryptic force that unleashes within him a highly unconventional power. Together with hell-raising ex-girlfriend Tulip (Ruth Negga) and Irish vampire vagabond Cassidy (Joseph Gilgun), the preacher-in-training embarks on a journey to find God in a world inhabited by the holy, hellish, and everything-in-between. Male Deaths *Evan Adrian (Episode 1.8: El Valero) *David Allen (Episode 3.2: Sonsabitches) *Sherman Allen (Episode 1.8: El Valero) *Chris Anderson (Episode 4.7: Messiahs) *Dominic 'Taz' Alexander (Episode 2.6: Sokosha) *Thomas Barbusca (Episode 1.10: Call and Response) *Malcolm Barrett (Episode 3.10: The Light Above) *Michael Beasley (Episode 2.2: Mumbai Sky Tower) *Paul Ben-Victor (Episode 2.5: Dallas) *Shameer Birges (Episode 4.2: The Last Supper) *Sean Boyd (Episode 2.4: Viktor) *Tom Brooke (Episode 1.2: See, Episode 1.3: Possibilities, Episode 1.6: Sundowner, Episode 2.2: Mumbai Sky Tower) *Rob Brown *W. Earl Brown (Episode 1.10: Call and Response) *Robert Catrini (Episode 2.1: On the Road) *Jeremy Childs (Episode 3.10: The Light Above) *Dominic Cooper (Episode 4.6: The Lost Apostle) *Jonny Coyne (Episode 3.9: Schwanzkopf) *Rutherford Cravens (Episode 2.1: On the Road) *Adam Croasdell (Episode 3.10: The Light Above) *Colin Cunningham (Episode 3.10: The Light Above) *Nathan Darrow (Episode 1.7: He Gone) *Ditch Davey (Episode 4.4: Search and Rescue) *Jason Douglas (Episode 3.10: The Light Above) *Miles Elliot *Simon Elrahi (Episode 4.2: Last Supper) *David Field (Episode 4.4: Search and Rescue) *Philip Fornah *Joseph Gallegos *Luke Gallegos *Christopher W. Garcia *Taron Germany (Episode 3.4: The Tombs) *Joseph Gilgun *Cam Goodall *Shaun Goss (Episode 4.5: Bleak City) *Patrick Gozur *Blake Cooper Griffin *Kaan Guldur (Episode 4.3: Deviant) *Ronald Guttman *Jackie Earle Haley *Tai Hara *Mark Harelik (Episode 2.4: Viktor) *Mike Harkins *Rey Hernandez *Lachy Hulme (Episode 4.4: Search and Rescue) *Brian Huskey *Keith Jardine *Christopher Kirby *Alex Knight *Garrett Kruithof (Episode 3.10: The Light Above) *Conor Leach (Episode 4.3: Deviant) *Justice Leak *Fredric Lehne *Lucas Leggio *Marty Lindsey *Ricky Mabe *Ted Maritz *Michael Martin *Scott A. Martin (Episode 3.7: Hitler) *Daniel McBurnie (Episode 4.4: Search and Rescue) *Graham McTavish *Aleks Mikic (Episode 4.7: Messiahs) *Tim Mikulecky *Glenn Morshower *Irungu Mutu *Long Nguyen *Chad O'Brien (Episode 4.6: The Lost Apostle) *Michael Papajohn *Alex Papps (Episode 4.3: Deviant) *Ben Prendergast *Tyson Ritter (Episode 3.8: The Tom/Brady, Episode 4.2: Last Supper, Episode 4.7: Messiahs) *Adam Rowland *Simon Russell *Luke Sexton *Ptolemy Slocum *James Smithers (Episode 4.3: Deviant) *Han Soto (Episode 3.7: Hitler) *Noah Taylor *Jackson Tozer (Episode 4.6: Les Enfants du Sang) *Hawn Tran *Lani John Tupu (Episode 4.2: Last Supper) *Adam Wang *Matthew Van Wettering *Donald Watkins *Adam Willson *Derek Wilson *Biff Yeager *Anatol Yusef *Ben Ziegler Female Deaths *Dorothy Adams (II) (Episode 4.1: Masada) *Alexandra Aldrich *Alexandra Aldrich (Episode 4.1: Masada) *Jamie Anne Allman *Betty Buckley (Episode 3.10: The Light Above) *Trine Christensen *Prema Cruz (Episode 3.6: Les Enfants du Sang) *Julie Ann Emery *Bonita Friedericy *Lucy Faust (Episode 3.7: Hitler) *Lucy Griffiths *Catherine Haun *Madelyn Henderson *Nancy Jeris *Lillie Kolich *Carrie Lazar (Episode 2.10: Dirty Little Secret) *Gianna Lepera *Renee Lim *Kristen Loree *Jackie Mah *Frances Lee McCain *Jeanette O'Connor *Ruth Negga (Episode 2.13: The End of the Road) *Sun Park *Juliana Potter *Barbie Robertson *Amy Rose *Tabatha Shaun *Sue-Ellen Shook (Episode 4.5: Bleak City) *Victoria Steadman *Roseanne Vau *Ava Wagenman *Marie Wagenman *D'Nette Wood Gallery Screen Shot 2017-06-30 at 4.12.23 PM.png|Gianna Lepara Category:2016 TV series debuts Category:DC Extended Universe Category:AMC TV series Category:Superhero Category:Thriller Category:Action Category:TV series by Warner Bros. Category:Horror Category:Slasher Category:Creature Feature Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Works based on Garth Ennis stories